Swaying motions of love
by xDyingMusicx
Summary: Gerome is bored and asks Minerva if she wants to go somewhere. She responds by running off into the woods. Gerome naturally follows and finds her watching Inigo dance. . . Reviews are much appreciated!


**All the characters belong to Nintendo, I only write stories for educational and entertainment purposes**

"Minerva, why don't we go somewhere?" Gerome asked his Wyvern very bored.

Minerva sequels happily "SQUEEEEK!" She ran off into the woods.

"Minerva! Come back!" He chased after her.

She stopped dead behind a tree a peeked her head just so she could see the rare sight. She Sequels happily again though this time a lot more quietly

"Minerva, what are yo-" He peeks with her and watches as well

Inigo was dancing elegantly silently singing Careless whisper as he did so. Small night flowers, known as night blooms (Beautiful purple flowers with a blue stem), bloomed all around him giving the floor a slight glow.

"Way to go Inigo!" Olivia applauded her son. "That was an amazing dance!"

"Th-Thanks. . . Mother" Inigo said as his face turned a rosy colour "Though I'm nothing compared to you. . . " He looked at the flowers that he carefully tried not to crush while he was dancing. The flowers seemed so mysterious and personal, hmm much like someone he knew. . .

Gerome came out from the trees and smiled at Inigo "Hello, Inigo, Olivia"

"Gerome. . . !?" He stumbled back and tripped over a stone "Owch. . . H-How long. . . Did you st-stand there?" Inigo questioned his friend getting back to his feet

"I've been here for a while" Gerome chuckles coldly and puts his hand out for Inigo to take

Inigo took his hand and flushed again, he had liked this man for a long time now. Even when they were just children Inigo had these uncertain feelings towards the Wyvern rider. Though as he grew these feelings became more stronger and certain to him. He was in love with Gerome. "Um heh heh thanks. . . Um I-I- Well you see- Wanna. . . D-Dance with m-me?" Inigo asked Gerome shyly 'Oh no the shyness is over taking me' He said to himself in the deep thoughts in his mind

"Yeah. . . Why not" A small blush appeared on Geromes face.

"Okay I knew you would say th- Wait what!? You will!?" Inigo was expecting a simple "No" and he would leave with Minerva. His face was a glowing red colour and his pupils were extremely small. Minerva trotted over and sat beside Olivia, she just couldn't wait to see them dancing. Inigo placed his hand on Gerome's waist and held thier hands together and gulped.

Gerome sighs "Don't be nervous, just go along with it" He lifted Inigo's chin and looked deeply into his eyes. His cold stare looked with Inigo's.

"O-Okay" He smiled trying to shake of his nervousness as they began to dance slowly, well making small swaying motions at first. Inigo placed his head on Gerome's chest and unknowingly started sobbing, no crying harshly. He had liked Gerome for 14 years and still hadn't found the courage to tell him, Inigo was sure Gerome was straight. All the signs pointed to that anyway. 5 of those years he had watched him date Lucina, sure they'd stay together and get married but to his delight they broke up. . . Then there was the fact that ALL woman like him. . . Inigo got as close to Gerome as he could expecting to be pushed away. . .

Gerome again makes Inigo look at him, then wipes his tears "No tears. . . Okay?" He pushes Inigo away from him slightly and twirls him around. After the twirl they came face to face, hand in hand.

Inigo blushed face blushes even more "Oh Gerome!" He kisses him tears staining his cheeks.

"Eek. . . " Minerva smiled.

Gerome had a shocked expression, which no one saw, at first but he pulled Inigo closer and and kissed back deeply.

The two embrace while the moon shines down on them. It was as if the Moons rays of light were just shining on them. . . And them only. The flowers had seemed to open up fully bloomed and a gently warm breeze set the perfect, romantic mood for the two. Minerva seemed to enjoy watching the two embrace and kiss, it warmed her heart that they had come from a disastrous future and still held feelings that weren't sadness or regret. She was so truly happy that they were happy.

"Inigo, how long have you being in love with me?" He takes of his mask and looks deeply into his eyes.

Inigo teared up and looked down and closed his eyes. He tried to tell him but nothing came out the dancers mouth except sobs. He held onto Gerome wondering if he was just doing this to make him happy, Inigo thought Gerome didn't like him plus. . . That he deserves better. Shadows covered his eyes as well as his silvery-white hair. Inigo tried again to speak but he choked on his own tears and released himself from his loves grasp and feel to his knees.

"Inigo..." He lifted his chin and kisses him again and smiled "I've always loved you since we were kids and I still do" He admited and looked away.

The dancer began to cry more while he placed his hands over his eyes. "Gerome I love you so much! I-I- I've loved you for so many years and have been jealous of everyone that flirted with you. I tried to forget about it because I was certain you didn't share my feelings!" Inigo became more and more distressed and was shaking.

"Inigo... I said no more tears..." Slowly he puts Inigo in his arms and kisses him deeply. The two males were so enchanted by the other that they thought they were alone. They had forgotten Olivia and Minerva even existed.

Inigo allowed Gerome to embrace him and cried through the kiss. He just wanted to be with Gerome forever, nothing else, no one else. Everyone has an addiction whether it is good or bad. . . And Gerome was his.

"Inigo, you're the only one for me and I want us to spend the rest off our lives together. Look... You are all that matters to me now, you and Minerva. That's all I want"

"Me t-to, just you and me together. I wasted so much time without you. . ."

"Hmm" Gerome pulled something shiny out off his pocket slowly.

"Gerome what is that?" Inigo questions him, in denial it was a wedding ring.

"It's a... Wedding ring" Gerome's face turns a deeper red.

"A-A- Wedding ring. . . !?" He looked at Gerome immediately in the eyes

He nods "Yes..."

Inigo's eyes scan the small item, it was beautiful, right for royalty. His face flushes even more, if it was even possible. "Oh Gerome!" He hugs him tightly not ever wanting to let him go.

Gerome plays with his hair and brushes his bangs out his face "You're so cute... I l-love you..."

"I love you too much, all I want to do is make you happy. I want to see you're smile everyday. I want to be there with you when the war is over. I want to be with you forever and ever. Never part from each other even in death. I'd be nothing without you, in death without you my soul would never make it to heaven. You're my everything. . . You're my world. . . " He hugs him tighter trying to get as close as he could to the only one that mattered, but of course he still loved his family. "Gerome promise me we will always be together, no matter what happens or where we are? Promise me please!" Inigo looks at him with a somewhat angry look but it was more as if he was really tense.

"I promise my prince. Now answer me this: Will you marry me Inigo?"

"Of course Gerome, I couldn't say no, I'll never say no to you. I love you and even death won't tear us apart!" Inigo looked into Gerome's eyes lovingly, no longer shy just full with lust and compassion. Had Gerome put him under a spell? Inigo chuckled at the thought. "Thank you, you have my heart and my gratitude. I'll be yours forever. . . "

Gerome chuckles and brought him closer and kissed him passionately. . .

Olivia smiles and remembers how she met her love, they was identical, her and Inigo's love stories. . . This was destiny. . .

**The ending was rushed I know but I'm still knew to writing. . . XD I'm actually writing to improve my English (Describing words and yeah, yeah this is stupid but the spelling of ****Common**** words). Well I hope you enjoyed ^3^**


End file.
